What Stands Behind a Hero
by Skye12
Summary: I've added some of my own characters in there as well but they all have one thing in common. Cousin to Cousin. Brother to Brother. Servant to Master. They all have the most precious gift of all. And no it's not a magic ring.


In all of my own original work there is a theme I stick by. For every hero there is that one true friend. This is the strength behind the hero. Everyone needs someone and the strongest power is that deep bond. I enjoy writing about it so very much it has become a theme to all of my books. That is what I value about Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. I believe the true message in that story is that faith, loyalty and friendship concur all.  
  
In my central book my main character is Adela Errol, a girl born in a lineage of noble and valiant men she had a lot to live up to. With a great burden on her shoulders at being the only one to save the world from impending darkness and doom she feels she must take this burden alone. There are five companions that stick by her throughout the story but none so loyal as her cousin Lilaka (Lily). Lily being as stubborn as she is faithful (a potent combination) foils Adela several times in leaving her behind.  
  
In my prelude, the tale of how the line of Errols began with the first hero of the ancient world, there is a similar bond. Rohyrn (Robin as he is so affectionately called for his melodious voice) is an orphan infant found by a witch and delivered to the hands of a simple family, servants to the king. After some time the foster parents of Rohyrn give birth to Nilcom (Nibs) the most faithful and trusting partner for Rohyrn there ever was. But Rohyrn succeeds in going alone but it is the thought of his foster brother that keeps him alive. In mind and spirit they are forever together.  
  
And so I come to an end and let you read what I have scribbled down. This is my most precious treasure. This sort of friendship I believe is the most valuable thing all the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cousin to Cousin.  
  
Adela:  
  
Fading Fighting Falling  
  
When darkness becomes too heavy to bear  
  
I turn to find that you are there  
  
I need not cry I need not call  
  
For you are beside me through it all  
  
Fading Fighting Falling  
  
Lilaka (Lily):  
  
So many times you thought you could escape me. Whenever will you learn? I won't ever leave you, I never did I never will. It was the beginning, you thought you would have to give me up, being a part of the life you must abandon. I wish you could only see. I'm not leaving you, I never did I never will. It was our first journey and you were scared, I know. You didn't want me to get hurt you wanted to keep us all safe. Couldn't you see? That without me, you'd be dead long ago. You thought after battle that you must go alone, to the Forgotten Realm and face your trial on your own. How wrong you were, my dear coz, didn't you know I'd follow? You can't shake me that easily, I'll come right up behind. I'm forever there to catch you, coz, lead you on your way. I'll be the light in your darkness and show you the new day. So now we trudge through this dark land, you seem so tired, worn, and broken, I'm here, I'll hold, I'll never let go.  
  
Adela:  
  
Fading Fighting Falling  
  
I wish you didn't follow; share the anguish meant for me,  
  
And yet glad you stick by; a hold on my sanity  
  
When the wisdom fails us and our strength gives way  
  
That friendship, loyalty, and faith, sees us the next day  
  
Fading Fighting Falling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brother to Brother.  
  
Rohyrn (Robin):  
  
Fading Fighting Falling It's evident that my path was chosen Made especially for me And so my feet must follow; the end I cannot see Fading Fighting Falling  
  
Nilcom (Nibs):  
  
I knew you thought it for the best, that I must stay behind. But now I sit here and wonder, doubt your words. Robin come back, I shouldn't have let you go alone. I made a promise that I'd protect, and wait the day for your return. And so I wait and my mind reaches out to you, can you hear me calling? I know you thought I too young to leave the safety of Tol Alenbos, but safety is a fleeting thing and nowhere is safe any longer. I sit and wait, my bow and arrows at hand, and wait for your return. I stay and protect fight till the last they are advancing now. I cannot hold them back but I won't go back on my word. I'll stay I'll protect. The pain in my shoulder, I am struck. Oh Robin if you were only here! I'll find you. Together in mind, in spirit, as long as you live I will follow. My mind follows you now, and I must follow my mind. No longer will I wait. Together in mind I give you strength you give me hope.  
  
Rohyrn (Robin):  
  
Fading Fighting Falling  
  
I wish you didn't follow; share the anguish meant for me,  
  
And yet glad you stick by; a hold on my sanity  
  
When the wisdom fails us and our strength gives way  
  
That friendship, loyalty, and faith, sees us the next day  
  
Fading Fighting Falling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Master to Servant.  
  
Frodo:  
  
Fading Fighting Falling  
  
Clinging to a life I shall never again know  
  
My burden weighs heavy  
  
Must turn away from my life; Wither then shall I go?  
  
Fading Fighting Falling  
  
Samwise (Sam):  
  
I'll follow you forever. How can you not see? I made a promise, Master. I'd never go back on my word. To the ends of the earth you wish to go. Alone I cannot allow. Not while I still draw breath, I'm coming with you. I cannot leave you now, after all we've been through. I know the danger's growing, what reason now do I have to leave? Not in your darkest hour with my death evident, shall I part from your side, forever until the end. You need me now, Master, and I'm not about to leave. Water cannot stop me now, I'll drown if it's what must be. I won't let you go alone, not to those dark lands. I made a promise I'm coming too even if it means my end.  
  
Frodo:  
  
Fading Fighting Falling  
  
I wish you didn't follow; share the anguish meant for me,  
  
And yet glad you stick by; a hold on my sanity  
  
When the wisdom fails us and our strength gives way  
  
That friendship, loyalty, and faith, sees us the next day  
  
Fading Fighting Falling 


End file.
